A Brilliant Man
by Kitserix
Summary: What happens when a young writer starts living with John and Sherlock? How does Sherlock feel about having to share his flat with a woman? A lovely woman, but a woman none the less! Sherlock/oc , John/oc friendship; Set after 'The Blind Banker'


Hey everyone! Ive been so ADDICTED to Sherlock as of late and ive had this idea swimming in my had for a good week. So I want to get it out so you all can give it a look. It might not be the best thing but I thought it was good.

I'd love it if everyone would give me feedback on it! I really love hearing from you all who read my stories.

Also a few stories will be taken down so I can redo them in a proper manner. Plus they really need it, such as my POTO, Peter Pan and a few others.

Again thank you all very much for giving this story a chance!

Also the lead girl is played by a red haired Emma Stone

* * *

Chapter 1: Dear Reader

'_Dear Reader,_

_What you are about to read is all true. I know a few people have reason to believe that it is quite false, but know I have no reason to lie about any of this. Especially to my loyal readers, the story I am about to tell you is about a man…..A brilliant man. A man who with a simple glance could know who you are and where you've been. He could even tell you what you had for dinner that day. As you all might have guessed by now this is about a man named Sherlock Holmes, the world's first and only Consulting Detective. _

_Sherlock Holmes was a good man, to some he was a stubborn arse who didn't know when not to say something rude or insulting. And too many he was a freak and a psychopath, as Sherlock always said, "I am a highly functioning Sociopath, do your research." Personally, I believe he had a form of Asperger's, which is a form of Autism. Of course he'd never agreed with me because of his massive ego and stubbornness. But that was Sherlock for you, never a dull day at Baker's Street with him around. Always conducting his strange and odd experiments, I remember one time he head a severed head in Mrs. Hudson's fridge. It was a real human head mind you. He was trying to test how fast it took for saliva to coagulate after death or something like that. Or he'd be shooting at the wall in boredom. He did say once that, "The wall had it coming." Poor thing didn't stand a chance. And how John and him would fight over the smallest and silliest of things. One could see how close they were, they were after all best friends, no brothers. Doctor John Hamish Watson was and always will be Sherlock first friend, they met through a mutual acquaintance and in a matter of seconds he was living in Baker's Street with Sherlock and running around all of London with him._

_You all are probably wondering where I came in in all of this? Well you see it was by a wonderful chance that I was able to come to Baker's Street. Mrs. Hudson, in her youthful years was my nanny since I was 4 to 13 years of age. As a child I had always loved writing and reading stories, from romance to horror to comedies and detective stories. I had kept in touch with Mrs. Hudson through my years at University, by then she and her husband were going through an awful time. Mr. Hudson was never a very kind man to anyone. He was quite cruel to be honest, during his arrest and trial was the first time I had heard of Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson had told me how he made it possible that Mr. Hudson was hung for his crime, which I was glad to hear, knowing he could no longer be cruel to her. At that time I silently thanked Sherlock Holmes for his help. Soon the years flow by and I had become a well-known writer. I had told her that I was having a bit of trouble with my latest novel series, a detective series called 'Phantom Symphony Murders '. Now I know not the best title in the world, but it did make amazing sales in the stores. Anyway, dear Mrs. Hudson offered me the extra room at her flat in 221 B Baker's Street to help me get away and help with my writing. That is how I met Sherlock and John; it was just after their case 'The Blind Banker'. John and I got on very well to start off with, of course it was awkward having a young woman in the flat but that was quickly over looked after a week of me living there. _

_Granted, I couldn't say the same for Sherlock, he found every little thing I did terrible and annoying for a good month after I moved in. I guess after a while I grew on him a bit after I showed him how clever I can be. We soon became what I would call friends, of course he never said but I believe he felt that too. After a while I grew to care deeply for Sherlock, I can honestly say that I loved him…The REAL Sherlock. The one not many people see because he hides him away from the world. And here dear reader is where I leave you so I can begin my tale of the wonderful life and death of Sherlock Holmes of 221B Baker's Street._

_With love,_

_Katherine B. Bayfield '_

Katherine sighed as she finished typing the letter to her readers for her next book. She placed the laptop onto the small coffee table and rubbed her sore shoulder. Her tired eyes looked up at the dim lite flat as she still lived in with John. It was around 3:34am in the morning that the idea for her next book came to her. She looked ahead and stared at the empty arm chair that uses to belong to her beloved Sherlock. Her eyes softened a bit at the thought of him as she looked down at the dressing gown that lay over her legs. Sherlock's dressing gown. She sighed again as she let her head fall back onto the arm of the couch, she spotted his lonely violin that sat behind his chair like normal.

It has been 3 months since Sherlock jumped off the roof of Saint Bart's, her heart still jerked at the memory of watching him fall to his death in front of her and John that day. She sighed once more closing her eyes tightly to stop any tears from falling as she moved to get up from the couch that she hadn't left in hours. She stood in the vacant kitchen and looked around, all of Sherlock things had been moved into box and put in the basement that use to be 221C until Mrs. Hudson decided to use it for storage. Of course some of Sherlock's things were left out for use and normality reasons for John and at times for her. Like Sherlock's dressing gown and his violin.

No one ever went into Sherlock's old room since they put everything away in boxes. At times she could still hear Sherlock's violin at night singing her to sleep when she would lay awake at night. She knew it was all in her head, John and tried to get her to see his therapist with him but she swear she was fine. She knew John was worried about her as she was worried about him, since he couldnt believe that Sherlock was dead. In her heart she didnt want to believe it either, she wanted to believe that Sherlock will come walking into the flat any day now saying he had finished some experiment or case. But all she could think about was the day he died and how he stood there on the roof and made her swear not to come to him. John held her back that day as she watched Sherlock fall, that was the day her world shattered. She still heard from Mycroft every now and again, he had become like family to her. Even thought Sherlock and Mycroft didnt agree most of the time she quite liked Mycroft. He knew how much losing Sherlock had wounded her so he felt it as his gentlemanly duty and as a tribute to his late brother to keep an eye on her and out of trouble.

Katherine sighed as the tears started to swell in her eyes again as she tried to wipe them all away. She missed Sherlock deeply, part of her blames herself for not going against his word and stopping him. John swore to her that it wasnt her fault at all, but she couldnt help but feel that way. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as her bottom lip trembled as she stifled a sob that threaten to escape her lips. She closed her eyes once more to calm herself and she reached around her neck and held onto her locket tight in her hand. Inside laid a picture of Sherlock in memory of him, she looked down at the locket and opened it smiling down at the picture of a slightly surprised Sherlock. "Sorry Sherlock…But I have some writing to do. No violin for you tonight, love." She smiled as she looked back at the empty chair again as she walked away to get herself some tea. She had a long night and morning ahead of her.

* * *

So?! What do you all think? I hope you all like it!

I really want some feedback on this because I want it to survive lol

The song that I was listening to as I wrote this was Vanessa Mae – A Poet's Quest (For a distant paradise) watch?v=B2S3fRuGUeI


End file.
